La historia de mi vida
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Es una simple historia si usted desea la lee es todo público no tiene nada de innovador.


La historia de mi vida.

Por Yuleni Paredes (Historia registrada).

Bueno, les contaré soy una chica de 35 años de edad que dedicó su vida a los estudios para complacer a sus padres, quienes en el pasado eran las personas más estrictas del mundo, no veas para allá, no camines hacia allá, no hables con nadie, no trates a nadie…

Mi esperanza sumergida en la imaginación cree mi propio mundo veía revistas a veces películas y ahí me metía con los personajes a volverlos míos ja, ja, ja, ja, ja los metía en situaciones que yo solo podía crear en mi mundo imaginario.

Volver al futro (Michael J. Fox) este personaje me sigue derritiendo ja, ja, ja, ja Candy Candy (Albert y Candy son una fabulosa pareja)… Con todos me hacía un mundo desde actores de novelas hasta de películas. En fin, mi vida siempre ha estado pegada a la imaginación número de novios ja, ja, ja uno sólo ja, ja, ja y siempre quise que fuera romántico Hmm… sí lo fue le dije me gustaría que me dijeran: ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Ja, ja, ja ahincado tipo escena romántica hollywoodense, me complació y me sentí en las nubes por ese apto ¿por qué las chicas somos tan románticas? Es un misterio de la vida.

¿Cómo logré tener un novio teniendo padres tan severos y yo con lo obediente que soy a mi familia (créanme jamás me les alcé)? Hmmm ya lo contaré.

Pues mi infancia encerrada en la humildad de mi hogar lo más importante para mi padre era que estudiara vivía con ese sueño de que sus dos únicas hijas fueran profesionales tanto que… Uy… ¿cómo decirlo? No es fácil ja, ja, ja bien lo diré nos sentaba en una mesa a realizar caligrafías, cuentas (división, suma, recta, multiplicación de hasta diez cifras) y la manera de que no nos levantarnos era una cadena en el tobillo del pie (sé que muchos dirán esa no me la sabía, pero en serio mi hermana odia los estudios y por el contrario a mí me fascina creo que en nada tiene que ver que te obliguen a estudiar) si terminábamos antes podíamos ver comics, je, je, je, los felinos cósmicos eran mis favoritos cuando Leonor decía: "¡Oh, espada del augurio quiero ver más allá de lo evidente…" me fascinaba toda la transformación al igual que He- Man y los amos del Universo… Confesaré que aún me gusta. El asunto es que yo terminaba en seguida todas las tareas exigida por mi papá, realmente era rápida y más en matemáticas, veía a mi hermana luchando con la suya, por lo cual me decidí ayudarla; ya vengo yo con mi naturaleza altruista ¿Hice un bien un mal? No lo sé solo quería que ambas disfrutáramos la televisión.

Siempre me propuse metas, en cada año escolar el inicio siempre era el 20 (máxima calificación) ya después suplicaba por pasar ja, ja, ja la razón mandaban manualidades, resulta que ahí soy muy torpe, pero aprobaba. Me fue bien hasta que entré en clases de secundaria el primer año, sumamente difícil eran doce materias… debo ser honesta reprobé ja, ja, ja es mi oscuro pasado… no entraba a clases por varias razones era en la mañana y… soy dormilona, me gusta dormir muchooooo, los compañeros eran discriminadores (no era muy agraciada físicamente ja, ja, ja, pero me gustó esa experiencia me hizo fuerte), mí otro oscuro secreto soy ludópata (ja, ja, ja en veces reunía lo que mi padre me daba para la meriende y me metía a jugar maquinita: Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter … imagínense la única hembra entre tantos varones luchando con ellos la mayoría de veces perdía, pero en lo sucesivo los aniquilaba duraba horas con la misma ficha ja, ja, ja). El momento cumbre que mi padre viera la boleta es que también me hacía falta asesoría mis tías colocaban tutor a sus hijos y tenían un promedio aceptable, por cierto eran tres dos varones y una hembra el mayor falleció debido a que entraron a robar al taller que le pertenece al esposo de mi tía la bala ni siquiera fue para él si no para el ayudante fue una sola bala que atravesó su cabeza y alcanzó el brazo de mi primo el cual falleció a los 14 años justo le faltaba un año para terminar el bachillerato sí, era sobreprotegido mi tía hasta lo llevaba a las clases de Kung-fu llevado de manos admito que era simpático sobre todo su color de ojos grises claros.

Volviendo a mi caso mi padre a pesar de ver esa catástrofe de notas confió en mí porque era honesta eso sí no le mentía ja, ja, ja bueno sí nunca le dije que me iba a jugar ja, ja, ja, pero me costaban las materias por lo menos no era como las otras chicas que ya tenían novios por Dios con trece años.

Me gustaban los chicos en especial uno… que al final solo buscaba otra cosa que yo no pude dar ja, ja, ja, ja.

Luego uno que yo creía que era mi novio ja, ja, ja, ja pero nunca lo fue ahí estaba desilusionada y para colmo con el año casi perdido estaba decidida a mejorar, dejar un poco de fantasear.

Me armé de fuerza y valor y a leer y estar en mi casa obediente hacía mil hojas de dibujo técnico todo era un fracaso mala en manualidades.

¿Qué hago para olvidar mi torpeza? Oír música de Mozart ja, ja, ja y jugar a personajes y eso que tenía 15 años y jugando ja, ja, ja que mente polla como dicen en mi país.

Un día salí con mi amiga era una semana santa mi madre me dijo solo tienes permiso de una hora.

Salía a las doces debía estar a las una en mi casa.

Mi amiga y yo habíamos gastado todo en galletas a ella le faltaba para el pasaje y vivía más lejos que yo por lo que sacrifiqué mi pasaje para dárselo a ella.

¡Dios sólo quedan veinte minutos para las una! ¡Qué horror! Me lleve las manos a la cabeza a la vez que meditaba.

Dios voy mal en mis estudios, no tengo para el pasaje, me van a regañar… ya sé Dios qué el hombre de mi vida me complete el pasaje ¿y por dónde me voy mano derecha mano izquierda? ja, ja, ja

Así entré al mercado y dije ¿Ese?

Continuará…


End file.
